Hormones in the Goon Docks
by iluvbaseball
Summary: After the Goonie's adventure, they have to go back to school. OCx?
1. Chapter 1

_School sucks, _Mikey thought as he rushed down the stairs running his fingers in his hair. At the bottom of the steps he zipped and buckled his pants.

The weekend before him, his older brother, and their friends had saved their houses from being foreclosed on by Mr. Perkins to expand on his country club.

The group known as The Goonies included, Mikey and Brandon (Brand) Walsh, Lawrence 'Chunk' Cohen, Clark 'Mouth' Devereaux, Andrea 'Andy' Carmichael, Stefanie 'Stef' Steinbrenner, Bluebell Porter, and Richard 'Data' Wang.

They went through a dangerous adventure in which they encountered dead bodies, criminals, a pirate ship, and treasure.

Mikey thought foolishly to himself that, he wished they were moving, so he didn't have to go to school. But he knew that was totally stupid and dismissed it from his brain.

Also he was sort of looking forward to leave these stupid 8th grade teachers. But he couldn't leave the Goon Docks, let alone his friends.

"Good morning, Mikey." His graying mother greeted him. She was a very bright woman, even if she lived in this dull rainy town.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty." Brand said in the kitchen as Mikey entered. Do people have any other insults to give if someone wakes up late? Brand was a real jerk sometimes but, he had a heart...sometimes.

Groggily, he walked to the door, skipping breakfast. Two months into school and he's already counting down to Summer.

Hopefully, his buddies would be coming soon. Mikey didn't want to walk to school alone.

As soon as he opened the door there was Bluebell outside the white picket fence waiting. She leaned on the fence and was having an interesting, almost scientific, observation on the shoelaces of her red converse.

Bluebell was a weird person in general. She was raised as a hippy by her parents who had died and was living with her brother Travis. He was freinds with Brand. She was the only tomboy in the Goonies, and she understood 'guy-humor'.

It had been raining earlier that morning, as usual but, the rain let up. Puddles were everywhere and everything that didn't have a shade of some sort, was soaked.

Mikey began to walk a little faster down the front steps of the porch and Bluebell didn't seem to notice. Mikey thought he ought to take a look at her shoelaces too.

Speeding up, she heard the squeaking of his shoes.

"Hey Mi-'' Bluebell had been interrupted by a sliding noise.

* * *

Chunk, Mouth, and Data were coming out of Data's house that was right next to the Walsh's.

"Chunk," Data said trying to end the conversation, "I'm sure Sloth is fine." Chunk had become so protective of his newest family member since he got 'adopted'.

Mouth seemed to be staring at something and his jaw had dropped but, the edges had curled into a smile.

"What are you lookin' at?" His friends asked. His hand rose over to the house next door.

"Holy…" All of them said.

You'd be surprised too, if you saw two of your friends kissing across the fence, in front of HIS house.

It took them a second or two to realize the kissers weren't kissing. Mouth and Chunk ran over as Data went up stairs to get a screwdriver; Mikey and Bluebell's braces were hooked together.

His top braces were caught under her bottom ones. If you don't think that hurts you're nuts.

This was one of those times that these two friends hated everything about each other.

Her eyes that he usually thought of as twin pools of aquamarine were nothing more than the muddy puddles below them.

The cute freckles that made a bridge across his nose were stupid and confusing to her.

Whenever they tugged the pain increasced.

* * *

"There." Data proclaimed as he unhooked the two.

Groans came from them, and now they were able to breathe without thinking about how to.

"Bluebell," Mouth started, "Mikey slip ya any tongue?"

She glared at him, "What do you think?" And started touching her hurt jaw.

"Well…"She turned to him.

"No, you numb nuts!"

"Only if the numbness is there because of you!"

"Oh, kiss my ass!" Bluebell said getting angry.

"I'd love to." The five started walking to school a little awkwardly. As weird as it sounds, Data was the most paranoid.

He liked Bluebell as well as Mikey. He was subtle about it but, not enough for, Stef already knew. Anyway, it was odd for him to see them 'kissing'. He was even a tad jealous. Inventions weren't his WHOLE life, ya know.

Mikey caught a glance at her shoelaces; nothing different. Then he got interested in his own.

"Mouth," Data said, breaking the silence, "Bell here has probably got her eyes set on one of The New Kids On The Block." She playfully hit his elbow.

"I do not like that idiotic boy band." She didn't have the guts to tell them her favorite was Donnie.


	2. Homerooms and Cliques

**In your reviews please tell me who you want Bluebell with!**

**Read on!**

At school, the kids had a few mintues to socialize before the bell rings and they have to go to class. It's a good time to talk and ask friends how their weekend was. Bulling was another activity that went around during those 25 mintues.

"Why not?" Quirky Sterling Dawson was asking out Avery Sherwood. Avery was only one social class ahead of Sterling and he wasn't a loser. She's become such a snob since the begginging of Summer.

"Cause! I'm waiting for you to COME OUT OF THE CLOSET, so I can tell my brother. " She formed her mouth around her words and looked back at her giggling friends. She had done her job. Mikey saw the sad look on Sterling's face, and wished Avery could eat those words. She better have some good chompers for those.

"Lay off!" Mikey proclaimed. As Avery turned around, it seemed as if a gust of wind hit his face and blast through his hair.

"Why should I?" Her hand was placed on her hip in the way that made Mikey's blood feel like sandpaper. Just behind him stood Mouth and Bluebell, backing him up. The two looked so tough but, oh-so calm. You might of thought they were actually cool.

Avery always had an additude. She had the most annoying shirt-that was her 'fave'-that said, 'LOVE+HATE=ADDITUDE'. No it doesn't. It equals 'Late' or 'Hove'.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Daly said, 'breaking it up'. The bell rang and school was officially in session.

Sterling walked with Mikey to their homeroom. Chunk, Data, and Bluebell went to theirs. And Mouth was left all lonesome. :(

"You okay?" Mikey asked. Sterling is a sensitive kid, so it was necessary for him to ask.

"Yeah. Avery is nice when she's not with her clique." Mikey nodded at that, even though it was not true. Avery was mean 24/7. She had midnight black hair that was almost brown, and was a complete symphony of curls. She's not the leader of the 'gang'. That's Lucille Kruw who is much nicer than Avery.

"You seemed kind of put down back there..." Mikey's voice trailed off. These two weren't the closest of friends. Data was Mikey's best friend. But some dude just got crushed by a crush.

Mikey at least kinda knows what that feels like.

* * *

"Hey, Flowerchild." Avery smirked to Bluebell in homeroom.

Bluebell was a calm, peaceful girl and sweet like the smell of freshly opened Root Beer. Just as bubbly too. So, those comments didn't get to her.

But if you cross her, watch out. That smiley face will go away and that is the purely pissed Bluebell, and she don't give a second thought on yelling at her target. The last retard who said she had PMS got his nuts kicked in.

"I don't really like being called that. I think it's judgemental." Bluebell flashed a smile. She had such a sweet tone in her voice.

"Uh-huh...whatever orphan." Avery sat down next to Lucille, who gave her a digusted look."What?!"

Data had seen what had happened and saw the faintly there saddness upon her face. Her eyes were glossier than normal and she was trying think happy thoughts.

Through out the class, the words filled her head. Flowerchild, she could deal with. That's what she was.

But orphan...that cut too deep. Avery had NO idea how it really was.

Bluebell looked over at Chunk who was dozing off. She giggled and soon enough, class was over.

* * *

**Did you guys like it?**


End file.
